Randy Tugman
"You wanted me to wait until I was married. Well I'm not waiting anymore" Randall 'Randy' Tugman is a psychopath. He appears in the mission Here Comes The Groom in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Status Randy was a socially awkward virgin and internet porn addict. His father Emanuel, told him to wait until he was married before he lost his virginity. When the zombies escaped from their cages and ran amok in Fortune City, Randy decided to use this as an oppurtunity to get married, particularly in his father's 'Swept Away' Vegas-style wedding chapel. He kidnapped Emanuel, whom Randy had strung up on the massive heart at the front of the alter, and forced a young woman, Danni Bodine, to marry him. Randy also put on a pig fetish costume and threatened them both with a giant pink chainsaw. He had also recently killed another woman whom he intended to marry, saying she "did'nt mean anything to him" Before Chuck/Frank enters the chapel, Emanuel is trying to make his son reconsider, but Randy refuses and tells Emmanuel sternly to continue. When Danni tries to run away, Randy grabs her and tells to say i do. Randy, excited about finally losing his virginity, activates his chainsaw and tells Emmanuel to "cut to the end". At this point, Chuck/Frank enters. Emanuel calls for help. Randy turns around and the chainsaw blade cuts through Emanuel's stomach, killing him. Randy accuses Chuck/Frank of trying to "ruin the happiest day of their lives" and attacks him After Chuck/Frank defeats him, Randy wanders down the alter and falls down onto his back. He looks back to see the shape of a bride approaching him. Mistaking it for Danni, he calls out to her, saying how "they would be so good together and their honeymoon would be so...", but it is later revealed to be the bride Randy killed earlier, now a zombie, which falls on him and eats his face. Confetti showers them as Chuck/Frank looks on, says "You may now kiss eat the bride" and leaves Trivia *Randy is arguably one of the hardest psychopaths in the game. Despite his obesity, he's very fast on his feet and is more than capable of outrunning Chuck. However, his attack pattern is fairly simple, and can be exploited *Randy's boss theme is an instrumental version of "Shiny" by Blue Stahli *If you leave the chapel while fighting Randy, and return you will see him bear-hugging Danni. This takes away a small amount of health *Sometimes, Randy will also shout "That was my dad!" during the fight, indicating that he blames his carelessness on Chuck for distracting him *Randy's chainsaw carries some obvious sexual imagery - he begins "revving it up" the more excited he gets as he talks about losing his virginity. The size of the weapon, the color, the way he wields it and even the name of the weapon are also suggestive and may be compensating for something *According to the game files, Playboy model survivor Lulu Barra was supposed to be held hostage by Randy *When Randy runs out of breath, he will sometimes mention that he has an inhaler. This may mean that he has asthma *In Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, photographing Randy's corpse will reward Frank with Brutality points, and Erotica points for his stomach. *To the right side of the chapel, there is a mattress covered in blood with a massager on it. This suggests that Randy has raped Danni or the other bride or is a necrophiliac Gallery Randall.png|You! You're trying to ruin the happiest day of our lives! Here_Comes_the_Groom.png Dead_rising_Giant_Pink_Chainsaw.png|Giant Pink Chainsaw